Southern Comforts of Winterfell
by TaMpura
Summary: Beginning after the greyjoy rebellion where robb stark is fostered in riverrun follow the story of robb stark as he grows up with a southern influence.
1. Chapter 1

Southern Comforts of Winterfell

Chapter1

Sons and sons

A light snow was falling over Winterfell. A summer snow by all accounts, a common occurrence in the North of Westeros. People shuffled, others worked and some wailed. It was a day like any other. The arrival and departure of missives via ravens was not anything out of the ordinary either, but today one of those letters would change the fate of the North more specifically the heir of Winterfell Robb Stark.

The North and all who called it home were enjoying a well earned peaceful summer following The rebellion against the tyrannical Targaeryans and putting down the honourless iron-born rebellion. Word from the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands Hoster Tully had arrived. Every few moons the two lords paramount would send each other reports enabling their shared trade routes and allied ventures to work. Todays however had a different message.

Lord Stark of Winterfell

Dear son and daughter. I ask a boon of you.

I know what I ask is not easy to ask of any parent.

But I ask that you allow me to foster my eldest grandson

Robb

I fear I have failed in the raising of my own heir whom I wish

To have fostered in Winterfell.

It is so that I ask a chance at redemption with your son

and hope you can ingrain the proud strength inside

Both of you

Into your brother

Family. Duty. Honour.

Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun

Lord and lady Stark were surprised by the demands. Both knew lord Hoster to be a proud man for him to send such a message meant it was impossible to refuse. Ned as he liked to be called wanted his son to be raised in the North so that he could know his land and people but he also understood the worth of fostering and the good graces of his goodfather and his bannermen Robb was second in line to Riverrun after all. Cat was less inclined to see her son go at his young age of 8 but happy to have her brother with them. She'd raised Edmure nearly herself when her mother had passed and she knew him better than anyone having him in winterfell would be easily accepted. Lord and lady discussed the matter for hours before compromising on Robb fostering for two years until his 10th nameday and a year for Edmure. They sent the raven and announced their children, ward and bastard. Robb was the first to react complaining about having to leave his brother and new best friend Theon forgetting his sisters. Lord stark stared his emotional son down and gently explained the duty asked of him. Robb nodded and accepted it, never one to disappoint his father. Sansa started crying she didn't want her big brother to leave. Unable to be consoled lady Stark took the child to her nursery where she would sing her to sleep.

Robb, Jon and Theon ran off to the godswood where Jon finally spoke "Robb beg your mother to let you stay you can't go, you can't!" Jon shouted. In many ways Robb was all Jon had and if he left Jon would be alone.

"Don't worry baby brother by the time I comeback I'll be the greatest warrior in the world just like father when he fostered in the Vale and beat the sword of the morning." Robb said boastfully. "And then we'll go to the other side of the wall and conquer the savage lands like Daeron the young dragon. I'll be Robb The young wolf and you can be my squire Jon the pup and Theon, the flag bearer."

Both Jon and Theon chased after the heir of Winterfell with intent to do bodily harm. Until they found some sticks to play fight with. Jon and Theon ganged up on Robb only for Theon to betray jon and escalating the play fight into an all out skirmish.


	2. Chapter 2

Southern Comforts of Winterfell

Chapter 2

Fish and wolves

The lady Catelyn had often heard about the harshness of North, aye and she had experienced it when cold winds blew across the valleys, plains and mountains. And of course when dealing with her husbands bannermen whom unlike her father's could be polite one moment and utterly brutish the next, usually caused by too much ale during feasts. Her Lord Husband called them and all who lived in his kingdom his children no matter the number of grey hairs they had or station of their birth. Preparing her children today reminded her of dealing with said bannermen. If calm reasoning failed convince them into desired actions then stark authority must be reigned on them.

Lord Stark never failed in his duty and honour, and never did his lady. By first light her children and the castles inhabitants were waiting for the Tully retinue to arrive. No matter the grumblings and shifting they waited. They had been spotted hours ago but for some reason the party had lagged making the Starks wait for half an hour longer than they should've. The party marched in proudly on horseback with Edmure at the front her brother was near a babe when she moved to Winterfell now he was almost a man grown at ten and four years of age.

"Cat!" he shouted hastily getting off his stead and charging his sister with a fierce hug." It's been too long sister." The joy on brother and sister was infectious soothing the idle winterfites.

"I've missed you baby brother." Cat said kissing Edmure's cheeks and welcoming her brother to hone. "Come meet my family." After a moment of one last hug they broke apart and moved to rest of the gathered.

The official introduction to the starks would begin with a firm hand shake shared between the good brothers." Lord Stark it is good to see you again, my father says I should listen carefully to you and follow your every order. He insists that without your tutorship I would lead the Tully house to ruin. The way he says it you would think he wasn't the one who taught me everything I know." Edmure said with a smirk on his lips.

Ned looked down at the boy with a smile knowing indeed those were probably his good fathers words indeed but probably with more colourful words and in a long drawn out sequence to boot. Hoster Tully was a man whom often had something to say and an endless supply of words to push his point. "Fear not Edmure I shall pass to you all the wisdom I have in all aspects, you need not share your fathers fears." Lord Eddard answered.

Edmures introduction to the Stark children was limited to polite hello's from the young children and a tap on the head of the nephew he'd met eight years ago. The introduction was cut short by the fussing of baby Arya forcing the stewards to lead them to their respective rooms.

The rest of Edmure's day was spent with Cat and her daughter's. He'd entertained little Sansa her mother with tales of Riverrun with dramatic exaggerations to entertain the little princess while Cat was happy to get news of her birth home. "So when was the last time you saw Lysa, Teddy." Cat asked as Edmure finished telling the story of Jenna, Cats old friend marrying a Tully knight ser Boswick who had a nose as long as the shoes on his feet.

"argh! Don't call me that Cat. I'm not a little boy anymore." He complained

"Teddy! Teddy! Teddy!" Gleefully shouted Sansa.

"Argh." Edmure sulked. "I haven't seen her since last Jon Arryn went home that must have been four years ago now father and I met them at the cross roads she wasn't very happy she and father had a loud argument before we left."

Catelyn was surprised she had thought that Lysa would have frequented their home more often being much closer to Riverrun than herself. She was also worried about Edmure who was left alone by Lysa.

Catelyn and Edmure enjoyed their day together reacquainting with one another until dinner where a small feast had been prepared for Edmure. Ned told tales of his youth with Jon Arryn some of them washed out tales for the children yet to them it was as if it was the first time telling them. All in all it was a good dinner to end a good day.

Ned stood up as he always did at the end of dinner and thanked the cooks for the meal as well as the household for the days work before making an announcement. "As you all know soon the men of Riverrun will be leaving their lord in our care and in exchange my son and heir Robb will be leaving with them. To represent house Stark and prorect our boy two more of our own will be escorting young Robb. Bergen, Jurgen the twin terrors of our guard will now be sworn to his side. Gentlemen I give you the hall to swear your oaths."

The twins moved to the front of the hall were they kneeled. Two identically curled brown haired heads of Old Nans grandchildren spoke. "By fire I give my blood to yours. By Ice I give my duty to yours. Your enemies are mine and may my enemies perish by your will." They swore. Two if winterfells best warriors swore themselves to the service of Young Robb to protect him from whatever threats may come to his body.


End file.
